North Star
by Sabastu
Summary: La estrella que nunca varia su posición. La que guía, la que ilumina, la que, aunque una nube oscura la llegue a tapar o la luz deslumbrante del sol no la permita ver, continua allí. Esa persona te guía a donde debes estar. Te lleva a donde debes ir. One Shot para la Jerza Week 2017. ¡Por un mundo con más Jerza! QwQ/ [ OU ] [ Mashiverse ]


**.**

* * *

 **.**

¡Hola! **.o./** La verdad es que no quería participar en la Jerza Week porque las Weeks conllevan mucho, pero mucho trabajo, usar prompts, crear algo diario decente que no manche el honor de la OTP, actualizar diario en medio de clases, exámenes y trabajo, y demás, pero luego me dije ¿Sabes, Sabastu? Esta tal vez sea la última Jerza Week. ¡LA ÚLTIMA! Y ya ven… terminé escribiendo esto a última hora ya que es el último día de la Week. **xD**

Espero que lo disfruten.

 **¡Que viva el Jerza! QwQ/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : **Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. La historia extraña es mía.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

Narración.

 _«Pensamientos»_

 **Diálogo.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **North Star**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Se dice que lo más difícil de encontrar es un alma gemela, sin embargo, eso no es verdad.

Reencarna miles de veces y encontrarás miles de ellas, de diferentes formas, con diferentes objetivos y diferentes maneras de influir en tu vida, pero en cambio, encontrar estrellas del norte, las estrellas guía, eso, eso sí es difícil.

 _Son raras._

Son infinitamente extrañas de encontrar.

Mas cuando encuentras una, en alguna de tus vidas, seguirás unida a ella por el resto de vidas en que ambas almas lleguen a reencarnar.

 **.**

 ** _._**

 ** _҉_**

 _Cuando le conoces sientes que habías estado perdido, aún sin saberlo._

 _Y sientes que fueron destinados desde antes de su misma existencia,_

 _La estrella guía, la estrella del norte, esa que no varía nunca y marca_

 _la guía y el camino del otro_

 _mientras le ilumina._

 **҉**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Poco recordaba de su vida antes de esclavo.

 _Y aún mucho menos le interesaba recordar._

Había sido tomado de niño y obligado a trabajar día y noche hasta desfallecer, había sido azotado, lastimado, obligado a padecer hambre, sed y frío, y por eso no quería recordar el antes de eso porque la comparación sería dolorosa, era solo un niño pero su mente era demasiado despierta como para saber que los ojos sin vida de los que eran obligados a trabajar junto a él estaban así por la continua comparación de sus vidas antiguas con la actual y por eso Jellal no lo hacía.

 _No quería ser un individuo sin vida._

Un alma atrapada en una prisión de carne.

 _No._

Él quería algo más.

 _¿Libertad?_

Sí, eso también, pero había algo más.

 _No sabía qué, o cómo o cuándo podría obtenerlo, pero lo quería._

Se sentía perdido de cierta manera.

O así fue hasta que llegó ella, una niña de cabello vibrante y miraba viva. Una niña que cuando la miró lo hizo sentir emocionado sin saber por qué. Una niña que captó toda la escasa luz de la celda y la reflejó en cada uno de sus cortos mechones de cabello del rojo más vibrante que él hubiese visto jamás. Una niña que aún tenía luz en sus ojos y gentileza en su corazón a pesar del miedo y las lágrimas contenidas. Una niña que lo hizo sentir que él ya no estaba ni había estado perdido realmente.

Al parecer siempre la estuvo buscando a ella. Aún sin saberlo.

 _…Una niña llamada Erza, y más tarde, y para siempre, Scarlet…_

 **.**

 **҉**

 **.**

Pasaron muchos años separados.

Desde su nacimiento, hasta su encuentro en esclavitud, desde su fallida liberación hasta su reencuentro en batalla, pasando por una falsa muerte y una mente sin recuerdos hasta un encarcelación y un sueño ―pesadilla para él― de siete años en los que Jellal apenas pudo seguir viviendo por esa pequeña luz en su corazón que le decía que ella volvería.

 _Y Erza volvió a él._

Y cuando lo hizo, Jellal, a pesar de un castigo auto impuesto no pudo evitar el reunirse con ella, claro que los necesitaban para investigar durante los Grandes Juegos Mágicos pero había algo más grande que eso para ir hacia ellos.

 _Hacia ella._

Era la necesidad de verla. De escucharla. De comprobar que seguía viva y su luz intacta. Eso lo motivó a ir con Ultear y Meredy aunque su corazón temblaba de miedo y nerviosismo, de ansiedad, deseo y alegría por verla de nuevo, porque, aunque habían pasado más tiempo separados que juntos en esta vida, dentro de él sentía que en realidad sus almas llevaban juntas mucho más tiempo, un tiempo que en su inmensidad opacaba los años separados en su vida actual, y a pesar de que sentía que no era merecedor de un alma tan brillante y pura como la de ella ―ni en esta vida ni en otra―, no podía evitar ese pensamiento.

 _Aunque lo intentara._

Tal vez porque dentro, muy dentro de él, aún existía una parte que se mantenía intacta de cualquier oscuridad, y esa pequeña partecita, nimia y casi a punto de extinguirse le susurraba que dijese lo que dijese y jurase lo que jurase, su lugar siempre iba a estar al lado de ella, y el de ella, al lado suyo.

 _Uno para el otro._

Y Jellal no se atrevía a dejar extinguir esa luz de esperanza, y mucho menos se atrevía a extinguirla él mismo.

 _Igual sabía que sería un esfuerzo en vano._

Lo supo durante su pérdida de memoria en donde solo el nombre de ella ―y su calidez, bondad y fuerza― conformaban su memoria, lo comprobó en esos siete años en que ella desapareció y no podía sentir su presencia así como la sintió desde su celda de encierro antes de que desapareciese con una gran parte de Fairy Tail; ellos, ―Jellal y Erza― estaban conectados por algo más fuerte que la gratitud, la amistad o un pasado trágico en común.

 _Estaban unidos por algo mucho más grande e irrompible que eso._

Cuando se quitó su capucha y observó nervioso los ojos de ella supo que dentro de Erza susurraba la misma voz, brillaba la misma luz y existía el conocimiento del mismo vinculo.

 _El mismo sentimiento que ella dejó a medio decir el día en que se lo llevaron detenido._

 _El mismo sentimiento que él se iba a callar porque jamás la mancharía a ella con su pecado._

 _El mismo sentimiento que hizo que ella se enojase y lo abofeteara cuando él cobardemente le ofreció su mísera vida._

Y por eso la alejó luego de sentir la suavidad y dulzura de su esencia contra sus labios.

 _Por eso._

Porque él era débil, porque si en otra vida fue una carga para ella en esta no lo sería, porque la amaba demasiado como para llevarla consigo en la vorágine de oscuros pensamientos, miedos, culpas y pecados que jamás serían redimidos.

 _O eso creía él._

 **―Tengo una prometida…** ―su boca se movió sola y soltó una estupidez inmensa que hizo que la luz en los ojos de ella se nublara por un momento, por un pequeñísimo momento nada más, porque pronto esa luz aumentó y la sonrisa de ella batalló entre gentil y divertida, entre entendida y cansada.

 _Entre esperanzada y dolida._

 **―¿Esa persona es importante para ti?**

 _«Lo eres. Más que nada en el mundo»_ Respondió su mente luchando contra lo que encarcelaba esa verdad dentro de su corazón, esa parte de él que le decía que decirle esa verdad solo menguaría la libertad de Erza para encontrar a alguien merecedor de todo eso que ella estaba dispuesta en desperdiciar en él.

Su cabeza asintió.

 **―Entonces debes vivir por el bien de ella…**

Le miró sorprendido y la mirada de ella lo dijo todo. Todo lo que ella no decía por temor a alejarlo.

Solo pudo asentir.

 _Vivir por el bien de Erza sonaba bien._

Sonaba a la más pura y sagrada manera de vivir.

 _Ella lo había salvado de nuevo._

En lugar de tomar su vida y hacerlo pagar por sus pecados, ella le daba la forma de redimirse de nuevo, así como su gentileza en los tiempos de la Torre lo hizo mantener su esperanza, y aún herida tomó armas en sus pequeñas manos y las manchó de sangre para ir y liberarlo, así como lo protegió cuando él era un cuerpo sin recuerdos y le ofreció su mano, sus palabras y sus sentimientos honestos, así mismo lo salvaba ahora y le daba no solo un motivo, sino también una justificación para qué; _él_ , de entre todas las personas que habían muerto injustamente fuese quien siguiese con vida.

Erza Scarlet, quien le dijo que debía atesorar la vida mientras sus ojos libres de oscuridad y llenos de amor y miedo por perderlo le mostraban todo lo que valía para ella.

 _…Ella era su guía, su luz salvadora…_

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _҉_**

 _La estrella del norte_

 _es alguien que se siente como un hogar._

 _No hay una fuerza mayor que lo que ellos son en conjunto._

 _El uno existe para el otro por dentro de su piel,_

 _sus venas y sus huesos._

 ** _҉_**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando vio hacia él, vio luz.

 _Ella no recordaba hacía cuanto no veía a alguien directamente a los ojos._

Desde que la habían capturado su vista se había mantenido en dirección al suelo, más de una vez intentó ver a sus captores pero más de una vez una bofetada había vuelto a llevar su mirada hacia el suelo y el sabor de la sangre a su boca, en otras ocasiones lo que veía en los ojos de ellos era lo suficientemente aterrador como para bajarla por sí misma, y en cuanto a la mirada de los demás niños cautivos que trasladaban junto con ella, era exactamente la misma que sus ojos probablemente reflejaban.

 _Miedo. Tristeza. Desconcierto._

Por eso, cuando él se acercó a ella luego de que la lanzaran como un saco sin valor al suelo sucio de la celda no se atrevió a mirarlo y en su lugar observó la sombra que el creaba contra el piso, era larga, y parecía fuerte, aunque su voz fuese de niño.

 _Otro cautivo._

Ella permaneció pegada al suelo y él permaneció cerca de ella el suficiente tiempo como para que ella se decidiese a subir un poco la mirada, apenas un vistazo que logró captar la mano extendida de él y una sonrisa sincera.

 _¿Sonrisa?_

 _¿Las personas aún recordaban las sonrisas?_

Asustada pero más curiosa, se atrevió por fin a mirarlo directamente, y eso solo hizo aumentar la curiosidad dentro de ella al ver el juego de colores que se formaban en los ojos de ese niño, un poquito de verde, un poco más de café y una pizca de vetas doradas que parecían aparecer y desaparecer por arte de magia según la sombra que creaba su rebelde cabello ―azul, para agregar a la paleta de colores― al moverse con el viento helado que entraba en esa celda cerca de los acantilados, y ni hablar de la marca roja en su rostro, era extraña, era curiosa...

 _Oh, y su mano seguía extendida._

A ella le tomó una respiración, tres latidos y la luz que titiló en los ojos del niño para tomar esa mano que se le extendía.

Jellal Fernandes, se llamaba y se seguía llamando a pesar de que una vez él lo olvidó.

 _Pero ella siempre lo recordó, así como él nunca olvidó su nombre ni el apellido que él mismo le dio._

Esa niña no entendía porque ese contacto la hizo sentir segura, la hizo sentir como si estuviese donde debía estar a pesar de tener miedo de estar en ese lugar, pero era así.

 _Y seguiría siendo así._

Las palabras de Jellal la animaban, la ayudaban a no temer y a no llorar todo el tiempo, pero cuando las lágrimas eran inaguantables, era él también quien con sus manos secas y ásperas de tanto trabajar al igual que ella y los demás, venía a su lado y las limpiaba con tal gentileza que a Erza más de una vez le pareció que era la misma luz de las estrellas quien venía a secarlas, pero no, eran las manos de ese niño que estaba en la misma situación de ella y que aún así continuaba brillando e iluminando la desesperanza de los demás, como si fuese una estrella en una noche de luna nueva.

 _Como un faro en un vasto océano oscuro._

 **―Lo siento…** ―susurró ella más de una vez mientras él terminaba de alejar esas gotas de agua salada que salían de sus ojos.

 **―Todos necesitan llorar, y si quieres llorar, llora** ―le contestó él con una sonrisa, su dedo pulgar pasó por su mejilla y después ―como siempre pasaba― sus dedos tomaban algún mechón de cabello rebelde y se lo colocaban con delicadeza detrás de una de sus orejas, o al menos eso hacía luego de mantenerlo entre sus dedos por un momento―, **yo estaré aquí contigo, Erza.**

 _Y sí lo estaba, él siempre estaba para todos._

 **―Tú nunca lloras…** ―le respondió ella una de tantas noches, muchas de las cuales ambos gastaban intentando ver las estrellas que los agujeros en las celdas dejaban ver. Aún ahora Erza a veces se preguntaba si Jellal había aprendido su magia característica en honor a esas noches en que intentaban adivinar formas entre las luces que decoraban los cielos e iluminaban sus noches.

 **―Sí lo hago** ―sonrió él y se sentó a su lado―, **pero casi siempre están todos dormidos cuando lo hago.**

Ella no supo que responder y en su lugar se abrazó de las rodillas y se arrecostó contra la fría pared de la celda.

 **―¿Por qué las personas lloran?** ―continuó después de un pequeño silencio― **¿Tú lo sabes? Tú sabes muchas cosas, Jellal…**

 **―No sé muchas cosas** ―rió él―, **el abuelo Rob es quien me ha dicho la mayoría** ―el chico suspiró y se colocó contra la pared, abrazándose a sí mismo también porque para variar la noche era fría y húmeda, y ni siquiera el polvo que acumulaban sus cuerpos podía crear una capa para protegerlos de eso―, **pero una vez le pregunté eso al abuelo Rob…**

 **―¿Y qué te dijo?**

 **―Que las lágrimas aparecen cuando lo que se siente es mucho como para explicarlo con palabras…** ―respondió en voz baja y Erza pudo sentir la sorpresa de Jellal cuando la cabeza de ella contactó con su hombro.

 _Estaba cansada y se sentía a salvo de esa manera._

 **―Jellal** ―él no contestó pero colocó su cabeza sobre la de ella―, **por favor no llores solo, yo también estoy contigo…** ―murmuró ella antes de quedarse dormida, sabía que él le había respondido algo pero el cansancio y los latigazos de la tarde habían mellado toda su energía.

Esa noche no sintió tanto frío.

 _No tanto._

No como el que se sentía a diario cuando el mar que se veía por todos los alrededores de la isla pasaba de verdes y turquesas, de azules profundos y celestes cielos a grises sin alma. Cuando llegaba el invierno a la isla, el frío era tanto que las personas que los golpeaban a diario decidían darles unas frazadas para las noches, y aunque esa tela áspera, delgada y sucia no era la gran cosa, el sentir el roce de esa tela extra sobre su cuerpo la hacía pensar que estaba un poco más protegida.

 _Pero no, no era suficiente._

A veces Millianna se echaba a su lado ―cuando los demás no estaban en las celdas de castigo―, compartían ambas cobijas y se abrazaban hasta lograr una temperatura que no les hiciese temblar todo el tiempo, pero la mayoría del tiempo Millianna prefería la mayor calidez de estar en la esquina de la celda rodeada de Sho, Wally y Simon. Erza hubiese querido ser lo suficientemente valiente para ir y compartir ese calor, para decir que sí cuando la invitaban, pero no lo hacía porque se sentía una molestia, se sentía débil.

 _Y entonces pasaba noches temblando._

Una noche en especial sus dientes dolían de tanto chocar entre ellos, el mar había estado embravecido todo el día, el viento estaba furioso, la lluvia había inundado todo y por eso el trabajo había sido detenido ese día, sin embargo sus captores estaban tan enojados por el atraso que los habían azotado y dejado sin cena a pesar de estar conscientes de que de ellos no era la culpa.

 _Nunca era culpa de ellos._

 **―Ven…** ―escuchó la voz de Jellal y un delicado jalón en su brazo, ella parpadeó confundida pero igual se levantó y se dejó guiar por él, no quería lastimarlo al negarse a moverse porque sabía que él la seguiría jalando y a Jellal lo habían azotado el doble que a los demás al exigirles a los guardias ropas secas para ellos esa noche, y sí, las habían obtenido, pero a un precio muy alto si se lo preguntaban a ella―, **es mejor si estamos todos juntos…** ―acostándola de espaldas a Sho y a los demás niños, Jellal mezcló las mantas para crear más calor en la esquina sucia de esa celda, y se acostó junto a ella y la envolvió en sus pequeños y cansados brazosde niño.

 _Y en ese momento todo fue calidez._

A pesar de la humedad que sintió en su cabello cuando el rostro de Jellal se apegó a ella.

 _Esa noche él no quería llorar solo._

Esa noche ella lo abrazó y limpió sus lágrimas hasta que el sueño le ganó.

 _…Por primera vez a él antes que a ella…_

 **.**

 ** _҉_**

 **.**

Él continuó siendo su refugio.

 _Y no solo eso._

Jellal la salvó muchas veces, recibió castigos por ella, la ayudó en su trabajo y sanó sus heridas, el abuelo Rob decía que ella a veces lloraba más por lo que le sucedía a Jellal que por lo que le sucedía a ella misma.

 _¿Pero cómo no hacerlo?_

Era a él a quien más latigueaban, y era él quien menos lloraba.

 _Pero sí lloraba._

Y así como ella lloraba por él, él también había llorado por ella.

Aquel día en que él se enfrentó a los guardias para salvarla cuando ella tomó el lugar de alguien más, fue en esa ocasión en que él derramó las lágrimas que ella no podía por estar seca de tanto golpe que le dieron, tanta tortura, de cada punzada de pavor y horror cuando su ojo fue removido entre risas y carcajadas de esos hombres que le decían una y otra vez que la iban a matar pero que una y otra vez la decepcionaban al dejarla viva porque para ese momento en que sintió la cuenca de su ojo derramar un líquido caliente demasiado espeso para ser lágrimas, Erza no veía a la muerte más que como una salida, un premio, un regalo.

Una necesidad.

 _¿Acaso podía llorar más?_

Solo quería dejar de sentir dolor cuando Jellal la abrazó y la bañó en lágrimas, decidido a terminar con todo de una vez, y ella le creyó, pero en ese momento el refugio de sus brazos desapareció y el dolor de su cuerpo al ser arrastrada lejos de él no se comparó al de su corazón al ver a los guardias capturarlo a él.

 _¡No!_

Él estaba por sufrir lo mismo que ella había sufrido.

 _¡No!_

No podía permitirlo.

Y de un momento a otro se vio en medio de una revolución, luchando, blandiendo una espada, siendo protegida una vez más, llorando al perder al abuelo Rob pero obteniendo un poder que le permitió llegar hasta él.

Y entonces lo liberó, pero esas manos que tantas veces la calmaron, curaron y acariciaron con gentileza para apaciguar su miedo y tristeza la empujaron y la alejaron de él y de los demás.

Pasaría mucho tiempo para volver a sentir su tacto.

Pero lo volvió a sentir.

 _En su barbilla en ERA, a pesar de no saber que era él._

 _En sus ataques cuando lucharon de nuevo en la Torre._

 _En su abrazo cuando su intención era engañarla._

 _En su mano cuando la empujó en la lácrima._

Tantas veces más.

Aunque ella sabía que había algo muy diferente en ese contacto.

Cuando veía su propia muerte y funeral, cuando veía el dolor que causaría su decisión egoísta al pensar que si él, quien había continuado construyendo la Torre, y ella, quién había salido de la isla sin hacer algo por todos los que quedaban, desaparecían, todos los demás podrían tomar eso como consuelo y continuar viviendo, pero fue cuando lloró deseando vivir que se dio cuenta que ese Jellal de antes no estaba perdido, porque la persona que la tomó del brazo y la sacó de la lácrima antes de fusionarse por completo y explotar, fue él.

 _Fue Jellal._

Lo supo desde que sus dedos acariciaron su piel, lo supo cuando la fuerza de su mano apretó su brazo y la jaló hacia la libertad que él siempre deseó para ella.

Como luego pasó cuando él no tenía memoria y esta vez fue ella quien le extendió la mano que él aceptó.

 **―Yo estoy contigo…** ―le había recordado ella la frase que se solían decir en la isla.

 _Era él, el verdadero Jellal._

Quien no recordaba nada más que el nombre de ella y el apellido que prometió no olvidar nunca.

Quien siete años después tenía sus recuerdos de vuelta pero no sabía qué hacer con su vida y se la ofrecía a ella en pago por todo lo que causó al ser poseído.

 _Jellal._

Quien limpió una vez más sus lágrimas y acarició sus mejillas cuando cayeron uno sobre el otro y sus sentimientos rebalsaron su capacidad para hablar al volverlo a ver.

Fue su calidez la que sintió contra sus labios antes de que la separase de él para no mancharla con la oscuridad que él se creía.

Fue Jellal quien le ofreció su mano cuando ella creyó morir por causa del ataque de los dragones y su incapacidad de dejarse ver vulnerable.

Quien le brindó palabras para dejar de temblar.

Quien oscureció el cielo al verla lastimada.

Quien se enfrentó a Acnologia en más de una ocasión para protegerla.

Quien estuvo a su lado desde siempre sin importar la distancia.

Quien le dio esperanza, quien le permitió crecer, quien la fortaleció, quien la guió con la luz que no se creía capaz de emitir.

ÉL.

Quien ahora colocaba un anillo en su dedo en frente de todas las personas que ahora formaban su verdadera familia.

El Jellal que siempre amó.

…Quien le dio un fortaleza, un apellido y amor verdadero…

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _҉_**

 _Y le amarás._

 _Amarás a tu estrella guía_

 _Dios, le amarás a como es,_

 _Con defectos y virtudes, porque_

 _esa estrella guía es tuya, así como tú eres de ella._

 ** _҉_**

 _._

 **.**

Estaba distraída.

 _Muy distraída para ver la lluvia de estrellas en el cielo nocturno que habían ido a ver._

Las manos de Jellal acariciaban con delicadeza la piel de su cadera mientras sus labios reclamaban sin clemencia su boca, la piel de su cuello, sus hombros, su clavícula y recorrían avariciosos abajo, muy abajo, hasta degustar cada centímetro de esa piel que él nunca creyó que merecería y de la cual ahora no podía renunciar.

 _Estaban juntos, como siempre debió ser._

Era normal para ellos él salir de vez en cuando, dejar las comodidades de su hogar, viajar y acampar nada más que en la compañía del uno y del otro.

 _Ellos, y las estrellas en el cielo._

Sus ojos se abrieron y detallaron el rostro de Jellal que sonreía divertido sobre ella luego de hacerla soltar un gemido de desesperación al rozar con las yemas de sus dedos el centro de sus muslos, la noche estaba fría pero solo acrecentaba el placer al contrastar contra el calor que sus cuerpos creaban, el silencio de la noche era solo cortado por las gruñidos, gemidos, risas y peticiones necesitadas cuando él se adentró en profundidad en la sedosidad húmeda de ella.

Y luego no existió nada más que el sentir, la emoción y la libertad.

 _Era plenitud._

Sus cuerpos reaccionaban al otro, uno pedía y el otro daba, uno reclamaba o tomaba o recibía mientras entregaba, y era así, en éxtasis, como ambos llegaban a un lugar lleno de un todo que los dejaba nadando en una nada placentera que hacía que sus gargantas se raspasen de placer y sus cuerpos terminasen laxos enredados uno en el otro.

 **―Te amo tanto, Erza Scarlet…** ―susurró Jellal en su oído luego de recuperar la respiración y de atraer a su pecho a la mujer que acariciaba su mejilla tatuada.

 **―Lo sé…** ―dijo ella divertida y se apegó más a su sólido cuerpo cuando el viento de la noche les recordó que entre ellos y el manto de estrellas no había nada.

 **―¿Te cansas de escucharlo?** ―le preguntó medio en broma medio en serio y ella negó, alzándose un poco para depositarle un beso en el tatuaje de su mejilla **―. Bien, porque entonces pasarías cansada todo los días de aquí hasta quien sabe cuántas otras vidas…**

Erza rió y Jellal estiró su mano para poner sobre ellos las mullidas cobijas que habían dejado fuera del colchón de acampar cuando comenzaron el juego de cosquillas que terminó con ellos jadeantes y desnudos.

 **―Esto es calidez…** ―suspiró ella y un muy sonriente Jellal besó su frente mientras la veía cerrar los ojos.

Le gustaba verla descansar con tanta tranquilidad, como si nunca en su vida hubiese conocido el sufrimiento, para él era algo increíble, porque él, de entre todas las personas, conocía el verdadero dolor y sufrimiento que Erza Scarlet había sufrido en toda su vida y verla siendo capaz de vivir cada día sin arrepentimiento y con alegría verdadera le permitía a él vivir del mismo modo a pesar de los pensamientos que aún, cada día en menos ocasiones, solían oscurecer su gozo.

 **―Gracias por estar conmigo…** ―susurró Jellal contra su cabello escarlata antes de seguirla al mundo onírico.

 _…Ella sonrió en su sueño…_

 **.**

 **҉**

 **.**

Cuando abrieron los ojos de nuevo, el cielo estaba totalmente oscuro.

 _Estaba por empezar la parte favorita de cada uno de sus días._

Ambos se sentaron con las cobijas alrededor de ambos, la cabeza de ella reposaba en su hombro y Jellal peinaba su cabello mientras ella se deleitaba en ver la sonrisa en sus labios, ninguno temía a esa oscuridad porque estaban juntos, y ambos significaban la luz ―la estrella más brillante en la noche más oscura del otro―, y además sabían que el cielo era más oscuro en el momento en que estaba por cambiar su lugar con el día gracias a la estrella más brillante de todas.

Y así sucedió.

El amarillo y el naranja tomaron el horizonte del hermoso océano que se veía desde ese claro cerca de los acantilados en que siempre acampaban, y mientras el carmín tomaba su lugar en el cielo, el rosa y el borgoña les siguieron, rompiendo con fuerza la oscuridad.

 _Como ellos la habían roto juntos._

Erza se los perdió porque ella prefería ver como el café de los ojos de Jellal daba pasó al miel, al dorado y a las vetas verdes llenas de luz que vio aquel día en que lo conoció.

Jellal dejó de observar porque prefería la sonrisa de ella y el halo de luz que se formaba alrededor de esa hermosa cabellera escarlata que admiró desde niño.

 _Ambos rieron por sus tonterías a pesar de los años._

 **―¿Crees que un bebé pueda venir con nosotros el otro año?**

Jellal iba a asentir pero entonces su cerebro se detuvo dejándolo congelado en el sitio.

 **―¿Jellal?** **¿Entendiste lo que quise decir?** ―le llamó Erza con una sonrisa divertida contenida colocando la mano de él que tenía el anillo de matrimonio en su vientre― **¿Jellal?**

 **―Erza…** ―su emoción contenida por un momento fue expresada luego en el abrazo que la envolvió y en las lágrimas que acariciaron la piel aún desnuda que las cobijas no cubrían del todo.

 _«Las lágrimas aparecen cuando lo que se siente es mucho como para explicarlo con palabras»_

Recordó lo que le dijo aquel niño en esa oscura y fría celda y entonces Erza dejó brotar las propias, porque lo que sintió de niña en ese entonces era demasiado, tal como en ese momento, aunque los motivos fuesen diametralmente diferentes.

 _Tan diferentes._

Antes lloraban por el dolor en el alma, por miedo y desesperanza, pero ahora era de tanta alegría, de gozo, de tanta gratitud que ninguno de los dos podía recordar jamás haber sentido tanta felicidad.

 _Desbordante. Copiosa. Sobreabundante._

Era la euforia de sus almas expresándose porque todo por lo que pasaron y todo lo que vivieron los guió hasta ese lugar, a ese momento y a ese hermoso futuro que así como esa estrella, el sol, que apenas se asomaba, estaba apenas iniciando.

 _Ambos habían actuado como una luz guía para el otro y habían obtenido una verdadera felicidad._

Eran estrellas guías, que se encontraron para amarse.

 _…Por siempre…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **҉**

 _Porque naces medio enamorado de esa estrella guía._

 _Y terminas de enamorarte por completo al encontrarle._

 _El tenerla, y ser de ella, no se compara a nada más._

 _Nada se atrevería a comparársele._

 **҉  
**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Viva el Jerza!**

 **Gracias por leer y tomarse un ratito para comentar**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones :**

 **Almas gemelas:** Se dice que las almas gemelas no solo son personas a las que amarás de manera romántica, sino también personas que te ayudarán en la vida de otras maneras, pueden ser familiares, amigos, profesores, e incluso personas que no te topas más que una vez en la vida con ellas, te ayudan a continuar el camino o a superar una dificultad y luego no vuelven a aparecer.

 **Prompts** :

Los prompts de la Jerza Week eran:

 **Light:** Luz.

 **Dawn:** Amanecer.

 **Saviour:** Salvador (a)

 **Caress:** Caricia.

 **Euphoria:** Euforia.

 **Distance:** Distancia.

 **Always:** Siempre.

 **Bonus:** Tema libre.

 **Estrellas del Norte** : El prompt que usé como bonus fue uno que encontré en Tumblr, yo me tomé libertades al traducirlo y usarlo en el One Shot pero no me pertenece:

"Soulmates aren't rare, they aren't, you'll meet a thousand soulmates, just as you'll live a thousand lives.

North Stars though, they are. By chance you'll meet someone who encompasses the way home. Someone who is home. And knowing them is like being found with never knowing you were lost.

And you will love them. God, you will love them as they are because they are yours. They exist beneath your skin, in your veins, to your bones. They were written in some far off past life.

There is no force that is more than they are.

You are born half in love with them, and to have them, to be theirs, is like nothing else. Nothing would dare to be"

 **Fuente: lostcap (punto) tumblr (punto) com / post / 132780947618**

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** :

Se suponía que era un tema por día pero YOLO, decidí usarlos todos en uno solo. **7w7)r**

Es que ellos son tanto para el otro, ambos se han salvado en sus momentos oscuros, se han protegido, se han entendido, apoyado y no han dejado de amarse a pesar de todo lo que les ha pasado... No puedo con mi corazón... los amo demasiado... ;A;)9

En este momento en que el manga esta por terminar, lo único que espero es que me los muestren a ellos amándose y siendo felices. Con hogar, con hijos, con sonrisas y ojos de idiotas enamorados.

 **¿Acaso es mucho pedir?**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias inmensas por comentar.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


End file.
